


Fetching

by blackpink_writes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dalgom runs off, F/F, Fluff, Fluff ensues, Jisoo is beside herself, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr: blackpink-writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_writes/pseuds/blackpink_writes
Summary: Dalgom ran, and so did she—right into the one person who might just change her whole life.





	Fetching

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = [your name]  
> L/N = [last name]
> 
> leave a comment/kudos!

“Don’t forget to take a bag with you!”

Jisoo just rolled her eyes, adjusting her grip on Dalgom’s leash and turning back only to spot Jennie leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a stern look painted on her features. “Why the face?” she called back, hands cupped over her mouth with a coy smirk she knew Jennie could see. The younger girl sighed.

“You didn’t last time and I was the one who got yelled at for supposedly leaving his poop in a public park.” Jisoo smiled, laughing as she pointed to the lump in her back pocket.

“I’ve got one, don’t you worry Jendeuki.” She watched as Jennie bristled at the nickname, but otherwise dropped the subject and huffed impatiently as she slid back into the dorms, shutting the door behind her.

Jisoo picked Dalgom up and tucked him gingerly under her arm as she made her way to the lobby. He squirmed slightly as she stepped out into the mild summer heat, his ears chasing the breeze and eyes narrowed against the sun.

It was late afternoon, and Jisoo always walked the white pup around this time of day—when the heat had dipped into an acceptable place and she could walk around a few city blocks without being harassed or body-checked by businessmen with suitcases and large egos. His favorite stops were all along the route that she would take him, and that route just so happened to take her along the shade cast by the skyscrapers as the sun began its descent.

When Jisoo set him on the ground, he immediately dashed forward only to be stopped by the leash that pulled taught on his harness. Her grip didn't falter as he pushed up on his hind legs and released a series of shrill barks at something Jisoo couldn't spot. She dismissed it at first, checking her phone to look at the weather.

It wasn't until her hand went slack that she realized Dalgom was speeding down the sidewalk with the leash dragging along the cement behind him. For a moment, she was shocked, simply standing there with her arm hanging stiffly in the air. That moment was short lived, however, and she sprinted after him, rounding corners and doing her best not to slam into the few people still out walking at this hour. Her best wasn't enough, as she collided with an older gentleman and sent them both flying to the pavement.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Jisoo was met only with an irritated glare and a gesture she was sure was meant to be very offensive. He pulled both her and himself up and carried on as he dusted himself off.

And as Jisoo turned to resume her chase, she realized that she had not a single clue where Dalgom had gone.

Fear froze her veins and her heart leaped into her throat. Cars slammed on their brakes and honked obnoxiously, and the chatter of those around her only seemed to get louder as her worry grew and concentration gave way to frantic breathing. Before she knew it, she was yanking on the shoulders of anyone she thought could help, words spilling forth before she could stop them. She asked about Dalgom to anyone who didn't shove her away.

“Please, he's only this big,” she pleaded, holding her hands about half a meter apart and staring at the stranger, eyes misty. “He’ll get hurt if he's on his own for too long.”

“I'm sorry,” the woman spoke with a truly apologetic grimace. “I can't help you.”

Jisoo pondered a few unkind words as the woman turned her back and waltzed off in the other direction. She sighed in frustration, her anxiety bubbling up to her throat and making it difficult to hold back the sobs that were forming there. Running a hand through her hair, she looked before her—a patch of grass stretched for about a block. A park, she guesses, that for whatever reason she’d never been to before. One foot traveled forward involuntarily, yet she couldn't bring herself to indulge the curiosity that struck her so suddenly. Instead, she turned away from the inviting sight of trees and park benches and continued to call for Dalgom, her hands cupped around her mouth and voice betraying fear and panic with each attempt.

Not a lot of things could really get to Jisoo. There were the small things that annoyed her, like when Lisa tried to get her to do her signature “Eheh” with her—and when she fell for it, every time. She was never truly at her wits end unless it came to Dalgom. She loved that dog more than life and air, and even when he knew he was being bothersome, all he had to do was flash his puppy-dog eyes and give her his patented dog-smile and Jisoo would melt. There was no way she would ever let him come to harm if she could do anything about it. The fact that he had somehow escaped her grasp and managed to get so far from her in such a short time left her with many an unpleasant thought. She didn’t know if she would find him, or what kind of state he would be in when she did. Alive, hopefully.

After an hour of calling for him as the sun dipped below the skyline and filtered between the buildings, Jisoo’s voice was hoarse and her heart downtrodden. She plopped herself on a park bench and draped an exhausted arm over her eyes. She would never admit to anyone how they stung as she held back tears, or how much it hurt her when her heart would beat hard enough in her chest to make her feel the unease that had plagued her twofold. As far as she knew, there was nobody who had seen Dalgom, which to her seemed like utter delusion considering that most people would notice a dog as white as snow running between their legs. But it didn’t matter who she asked; nobody had seen him.

So, there she sat, on the verge of tears and waiting for the inevitable call from her manager telling her to come back to the dorms, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Miss? I’m looking for the owner of this little guy,” she says just as Jisoo flings her arm to the side and spots Dalgom tucked gently under her arm. Jisoo stared, wide-eyed and utterly floored that Dalgom was behaving this well for a complete _stranger_ , but she didn’t really care at the end of it because he was _alive_ and _unhurt_ , presumably thanks to the woman who held him ever so gently, her other hand scratching lightly behind his ear.

Her reaction must have given the woman all the answer she needed, because a moment later she was holding Dalgom out to her and Jisoo, without a moment's hesitation, scooped him up and buried her face in his fur.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Jisoo whispered into his small body as she hugged him maybe a little too tightly.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did he get loose? He still had his leash when I found him.” Jisoo’s gaze was dragged from her dog’s button nose to the thin leather strap being tentatively offered to her. As she reached for it, her eyes traveled up the arm that held it and found their home in the girl’s knowing smile and gentle eyes.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the sudden familiarity of the stranger—and yet she was also entirely certain that the two of them had never met. She wondered idly if, perhaps, love at first sight felt somewhat like the jolt that had nearly stopped her heart when she witnessed the way the sun seemed to dance in her eyes as twilight set in. With the light filtering through the leaves of the numerous trees surrounding the two of them, and the pale fuchsia glow of late evening coloring everything it touched, the idol could have sworn that it was a dream.

But she blinked—once, twice, three times—before realizing that it was very real.

_Beautiful,_ Jisoo thought to herself as her fingers curled around the leather leash and simply hung there for a moment.

“Beautiful?” The girl echoed, and Jisoo belatedly realized that her thought had somehow escaped her. She swallowed, thoroughly embarrassed. “The sunset is fantastic tonight, I quite agree. But I’m sure that’s not what you meant,” she hummed.

“Uh.” Jisoo’s jaw hung slack, and for once she was completely lost for words. At least, until her brain kicked into overdrive: _This girl likes you, you gotta flirt harder than you’ve ever flirted before, GO GO GO!_

Before she knew it, she was a stuttering mess. Jisoo attempted, all at once, to compliment her hair, her clothes, her shoes, how gorgeous she looked in the sunlight, and tacked a ‘thank you’ onto the end for good measure. It ended up sounding a bit like this:

“Your hair looks great on that shirt-heel in the sunset, thank you.”

Jisoo slapped a hand over her mouth and screwed her eyes shut just as she saw the girl’s smile widen and heard the beginnings of a laugh that could probably save her soul.

“I’ll assume you were trying for a compliment,” the girl relented after a good few seconds of hearty laughter.

“Kinda,” Jisoo managed to mumble, despite her embarrassment. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to look up again, so instead she swung her head to the side and drew her shoulders up to her ears.

There was silence for a few moments. Jisoo heard footsteps and allowed herself to assume that the girl was turning to leave. She was taken aback when she found that was not the case, and she had instead been making her way toward the bench that Jisoo sat cross-legged upon. She still refused to turn her head, instead lowering it to allow herself to pick at some unknown thing in Dalgom’s fur. He glanced up at Jisoo, tongue out and lips drawn up in what she knew to be a content smile, and continued to survey the park and it’s dwindling group of tourists. She ran a soothing hand over his neck and waited.

Finally; “So, your name’s Jisoo?”

_Oh._ “Yeah. How did you know?” She couldn’t help but think about how _beautiful_ her own name sounded when it came from this girl’s lips, formed by her tongue, creating a deep hum in her throat that seemed to resonate with Jisoo’s very being. When she finally gathered her courage and turned her eyes to the girl, she was mystifying. The way her profile was framed by the dying light only made her far more attractive to Jisoo, and she felt herself falling impossibly fast for a girl whom she’d met _literally three minutes ago_.

“It’s on Dalgom’s tag. Kim Jisoo.” And then she looked into Jisoo’s eyes and she was fucking gone, man. That was it. _Love at first sight feels a lot like being hit by a truck full of feelings_ , she mused.

“Right,” she replied with a smile that she hoped didn’t convey her new and very honest feelings. “Of course it does. I put the tag there.”

“I got that.” She laughed, and Jisoo couldn’t help but join her—even if a bit awkwardly. The two of them—three, actually—fell into a companionable silence once again. Jisoo felt light, almost airy, as the breeze ruffled her hair and brushed over her skin with an almost imperceptible whistle.

“What’s your name?” It had come out lighter than she imagined it, her voice seeming to be carried by the wind rather than cutting through it as it normally did. The girl pursed her lips before she smiled again.

“It’s Y/N. Y/N L/N,” she answers, and Jisoo is already swooning at how well it fits her. It rolls off of her tongue with practiced ease, spoken casually; as if it weren’t the answer to the question the idol had been dying to ask since she first appeared before her with Dalgom. Y/N smiled and shifted, her body facing Jisoo as she settled onto one hip and propped her head up with a fist.

“Y/N,” Jisoo repeated, very much enjoying the way it sounded when she herself said it.

“Mhm,” Y/N hummed, her previous contented smile morphing into a cheeky grin. “So, Jisoo.”

Jisoo blinked. “So,” she replied, suddenly very nervous. Y/N seemed to notice, but chose to ignore it. Jisoo didn’t know whether or not to thank her for that.

“Since you still haven’t answered my question about how he got loose,” she began, placing a gentle hand on Dalgom’s back, “maybe we could discuss that part of all of this over some coffee?”

Jisoo stared. Blatantly, this time, mouth agape and eyebrows drawn up far enough that they sat in the middle of her forehead. A gorgeous human being, who was as kind as she was beautiful, with a laugh that could spare the world from the darkest of moments, had just asked her out. _Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit-_

_Error: JiChu.exe has stopped working. Manual restart required._

Jisoo started by slowly clamping her mouth shut, followed by the lowering of her brows. She forced herself to slacken her tight grip on both the leash and her dog. She took several slow, almost imperceptible deep breaths. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Dalgom’s confused tilt of his head, his ears perked and eyes questioning. Y/N, who seemed to be anxiously awaiting an answer, hands wringing and mouth drawn in a thin line, watched her silently.

Does she really mean it? _She’s got to, otherwise she wouldn’t ask._

But what if she just wants to be friends? _If that’s what she wants, then just be friends with her._

This might end badly. _‘This’ may never even start if you don’t just do it._

She wants to. God, Jisoo wants to.

_Suck it up, goddammit._ “I’d love to.”

So she does. And Y/N’s smile splits across her face instantly. It’s one of the most amazing things Jisoo has ever seen, she thinks, and doesn’t resist when she’s pulled by the hand toward the edge of the park. Everything seemed right; from the way their hands fit together, to the way Dalgom, once again harnessed, followed with a certain excitement at her side, to the way her breath stuttered at the idea of spending time with this girl.

In fact, one could _almost_ say that it was meant to be. But Jisoo, knowing her own capacity for oddness, would give it at least a week before she judged that.

That didn’t mean she wouldn’t let herself get caught up in the idea, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was another old request from the first few months of writing on the blog! Edited and re-posted from tumblr.
> 
> chat/submit requests on my blog! [@ blackpink-writes](https://blackpink-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
